Always You
by LostInFictionalWorlds
Summary: My first work ever published, this is just a silly little gift/request based on the recent spoilers and rumours we've been receiving about the special 100th Anniversary edition of TVD. Karoline Drabble Prompt- Basically Fluff but rated T to be safe. Disclaimer- I do not own or have the rights to any of the characters,storylines or the TV show mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My first work of fanfiction ever published, this is just a silly little gift/request based on the recent spoilers and rumours we've been receiving about the special 100th Anniversary edition of TVD.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own or have the rights to any of the characters mentioned in this piece, or the TV Show that they are taken from, I am but a humble Fangirl and this is the work of my weird and hopeful imagination.

**Basically just fluff but Rated T to be on the safe side.**

Klaroline Drabble Prompt

"What exactly are you trying to tell me Caroline?" The brunette stood deathly still, her hands hung at her sides, fingers curled into fists. She stared at her best friend, her big brown eyes shining with disbelief and boring into the bluey green eyes in front of her, imploring, patiently waiting for her next words.

"Well w-we, Tyler was gone you know that and we, I-I missed him so much and then he was here and we we just.."

"Caroline Caroline wh.."

"WE BROKE UP" The blonde bit her lip after her outburst and shook her head slightly with a deep sigh, her curls swaying softly from side to side, she brushed them back off her face and closed her eyes with a deep breath. "I am so so sorry I never told you Elena, I-I don't know what happened, I was hurt and heart broken and then I was just so angry at him, he he just left, just took off without looking back at me a-and…"

"Well that wasn't a very nice thing to do was it? Hardly gentlemanly at all one would say, but that's Tyler Lockwood for you isn't it, hardly a man of his word.."

Caroline froze mid rant and jumped at the new but distinctly recognisable voice in the room, her eyes sprung open, Elena was staring back at her, eyes wide and eye brows raised, her top lip raised ever so slightly trying to hide the ghost of a knowing smirk. They both turned their heads towards the doorway.

" My Apologies, I can see I'm clearly interrupting something of somewhat importance" he ended the sentence with a small, cheeky but devilish grin. _He wasn't sorry at all._

Caroline let go of the breath she didn't even know she was holding as she watched Klaus walk further into the room, closer, _closer to her. _She tried so hard to keep the smile from appearing on her lips, but her eyes betrayed her dismissive, uninterested appearance she was trying to fake. The sea green and ocean blue pools of her eyes shone brightly and unblinking as he strolled impossibly closer to her, calm and collected until he was standing right in front of her, she couldn't move, her mind and body weren't in sync, all logical thoughts gone as she allowed herself to think about how she felt about seeing the man in front of her.

"Um I, I'm just gonna go downstairs, I'll talk to you later Caroline." Elena slowly turned to walk past the two staring at each other, she kept her eyes trained on her best friend as she side stepped past and just before she left the room the blonde moved her gaze quickly back to her, silently pleading, asking. Elena tipped her head ever so slightly in acknowledgment as her eyes softened and her lips curled, she turned to Klaus who glanced back at her and bowed slightly with a nod of his head as she left, _dapper as ever._ He waited for the brunette vampire to leave the room, tilting his head slightly, listening to her descending the staircase with his astute Hybrid hearing, nodding and smiling slightly to himself when he could hear nobody or nothing but the fast, steady beating of the heart in front him, _her heart, it's always been her heart._ He wouldn't care if anybody was around anyway; subtle was not a word he would often associate himself with.

"You're back?" It was more of statement than a question but he nodded anyway, silently drinking in the sight before him. She hadn't changed in the time he'd been away; even if she had she'd still be beautiful, _always beautiful to him. _Her long blonde hair hung in waves and spirals around her shoulders which rose up and down gently with her even breaths, trying to calm her emotions, _and her tongue_. There were a million things she wanted, _needed,_ to say to him. _Why? Nobody knew, she didn't know?_ Her eyes sparkled dangerously, unmoving from the deep blue of his.

"Just like that your back? No explanation, no.."

"I left you a voice message love, you really should come to New Orleans, It certainly is exquisite.."

"I heard it, It, It just wasn't the right time you know" she shrugged slightly and smirked teasingly, her head tilting to the side, their eyes never moving from the others. "You're on your own? You came here alone?"

"Unfortunately not, call it family business if you will, but there's never business without pleasure is there?" His eyes twinkled mischievously and she tried to stop that last part from entering her mind. _It didn't work._

"Back for good" Her voice rose a note higher on the last word, she cleared her voice as subtle as she could trying to disguise the excitement that the question rose in her, _excitement really? _" I, I mean are you all moving back here to take back your title of Town Family Terrorists or..?" She quipped, her smirk growing ever more evident.

"Somebody has replaced us in that role? Well we can't have that can we?" He answered back, conniving but charming as ever, his grin turning wolfish. That wasn't exactly an answer she thought, but she was enjoying this too much to think about it. _Though she wouldn't let that last part be known._

"Your hair is different" she noticed, her eyes sweeping over his dirty blonde hair swept into his signature messy style that looked too good on him, her gaze dropped to the stubble scattered around on his strong jaw, she didn't notice him taking the last few steps until his face was inches from hers. She looked back up suddenly, snapping herself out of her thoughts, embarrassed at the statement she just made aloud. Her eyes reconnected with his, her nose a breath away from his.

"Thank You for noticing Caroline, I can't deny that I'm rather ecstatic at that particular comment" his smile grew impossibly wider, his perfect white teeth showing and dimples peeking out either side of his lips. His eyes drop to the full, pink pout of her lips, he opens and closes his mouth a few times, searching for the right words. She pants out a rapid breath watching him, _why does this feel so right?_

"Klaus why, why are yo.." She's cut off mid sentence, his lips gently sweeping against hers, his nose brushing gently alongside hers, nuzzling, pleading, asking for more, _give me more, don't ask, don't talk._

"For this Caroline" He whispers on a raspy breath. "I'm here for this, for yo.."

He's cut off this time by her lips crushing against his, taking, un-apologetic. Their eyes close and re-open at the same time, seeking out each other, gazing and imploring, lips soft and gentle and also fierce and ferocious, _mine. _A few hearts beats later she's pushed up against the nearest wall, with force so protective but also caringly so it hurts, _this feels like home. _Coming up for air for a split second he looks into her eyes, asking, needing to know, _will you resist me? Please don't resist me. _A silent agreement is made in the hot air dissipating in the almost not-there space between them.

_You, it's always been you…_


	2. Chapter 2

Always You…Continued

…An hour has passed, maybe more, maybe less.._she doesn't care. _The party down stairs had been taken elsewhere a while ago, the vamps in the building obviously tuned into what was happening and kindly helped to vacate the premises of all living and breathing.

She sits up slightly on the bed her head resting against the wall, her curls falling around her shoulders and messy up top from hands and fingers, soft and both hard surfaces. She smiles at the memory, and touches a finger tip to her lips, she huffs out a deep sigh and crosses her bare legs on top of each other in front of her. She shuffles her recently reinstated sun dress back in to place, pulls down the hem a little and readjusts the straps on her bare shoulders.

She tries, _tries really hard, _not to look to her left. She fights the feeling for a long time, but really who is she kidding, with just a moment's hesitation she slowly turns her head and looks down. The creases in the sheet are still prominent, she traces a finger gently over the linen trying not to disrupt the shape, it's still warm, the scent is still in the air, _him, his scent._ She sighs and closes her eyes, but she knew he wasn't there, she knew he had to go. She pushes her fingers on to her forehead and up into her hairline where small, short but sweet departing kisses were left. She remembers the sound of his voice, the low rumble, regretful and sorrowful, explaining why he had to leave so suddenly, adding on the end his hate and disregard for his family. She knows it not true, he knows it too, as callous and evil and utterly terrible he can appear, _can be..has been,_ he does have a heart that is perfectly able to do more than just beat and pump blood. He is capable of love, he loves her.._he's in love with her, _she knows and he's known it for a long time, though only one of them has been able to admit it.

And, and she, does she? She lo.. "No" She shakes her head out of her thoughts and makes herself jump a little and sit straight up. She rubs her eyes open and looks back to where she was staring at before, she wasn't trying to avoid an empty side of the bed, her eyes glance up to the beside table to the offending object. The reason why she was avoiding looking this way, the reason her fingers are itching to reach out and touch. Unwillingly she allows her arm to snake out and grab her cell phone resting just on the corner of the wooden table top, her fingers stretch out further wanting to go further but she stops at the phone. "Come on Caroline" She scolds herself. She brings her phone up to her face and unlocks the screen with the swipe of her fingers. The notification bar pops up telling her of a couple missed calls and several unread txts. She scrolls down;

**Elena: **_We're at The Grill...thought you'd need space…call me when your done ;) x_

**Bonnie: **_Oh My God Caroline…is it true? X_

**Stefan: **_Text or Call if you want to talk Caroline.. I hope you know what you're doing…Stefan x_

She glides her thumb over the screen, reading the same generic stuff. "Elena, Bonnie, Bonnie, Matt, god Bonnie would you chill.." and then she gets to it, the name she was both hoping and dreading to see, the name that makes her stomach flip.

**Klaus: **_Parting is such sweet sorrow my love_ ;)..

"God I can even hear you saying that out loud" She allows a small grin before continuing reading.

…_I hope you have taken the time to consider my offer, you know when and where. Please think about It Caroline..._

She bites her lip, she doesn't understand how well she knows him, _gets him._ There's no kisses on the message, there doesn't have to be, _they're a little beyond noughts and crosses on a text message now. _It's plain and clear and says what has to, not many words but the meaning literally jumps from the screen like a story book. She locks the phone and throws it onto the bed by her feet. "This can't be happening to you Caroline, what do you do? What do I do?" Without allowing another thought she picks up the envelope that was left lying on the wooden surface. It's white, clean and crisp and feels cool between her fingers but she can still feel the warmth of the touch that was left on the paper last, the person who left it there for her, _the one who is offering her nothing she should want but everything she needs. _She unfolds the paper and pulls out its contents, she knows what it is, he told her in not so many but just enough words. She takes a deep breath anyway as her eyes flit across the words printed on the small card.

_**This Rail Card Gift Voucher entitles the receiver an all round, return journey to New Orleans. Please book your seat and departing information, on our online travel service with the information provided below…**_

She stares at the card for seconds, minutes, turning it over her fingers. "Arrgghh, Oh my god" With a huge huff of breath she stuffs the card back inside the envelope, she can't think anymore. With vampire speed she collects the rest of her belongings, checks herself in the mirror and heads down stairs to find her purse. The House has been left in true party style…a complete mess, she doesn't even notice, with a flick of her hair and re-appliance of lip stick, she finds hers purse on the counter in the kitchen and deposits the envelope inside, and then she's out the door whilst quickly sending a text to say she's on her way.

Elena is waiting outside of the bar, cell in hand when Caroline arrives.

"Hey I was starting to worr.."

"Hey, here's my keys, please go by my house tomorrow before my mom gets back and clean up, please oh my god I'll make it up to you so much, I'll clean up for 2 weeks straight way when we get back to our dorm.."

"C-Caroline wait what? Where are you go..?" The blonde cuts her off with a wave of her hand and turns on her heel.

"Somewhere I should have gone, a long time ago, something I should have done a long time ago..aahh" She lets out an exasperated sigh at the look her best friend is giving her. "I'm fine, everything's fine." _It will be fine. _"I'll call you" andwith a smile she's gone.

"Yes Elijah I'm leaving now, Thank you so much for waiting for me, It's much appreciated, though I didn't want to leave this soon at all actually to be quite honest.." Klaus all but growls into his cell phone, he rolls his eyes as he listens to his brother's smooth response down the line. "Yes well tell Reb.."

"Need a co-Pilate?" He's a vampire, a werewolf, a hybrid and lets not leave out he's an Original, and he almost drops his phone in shock at the sound of the voice he craves to hear, the voice who just a short amount of time ago was whispering, giggling, repeating his name. He ends the call with out further thought and slowly steps away from the open car door, towards her, his grin growing impossibly wider, eyes bright with anticipation. She smiles back and hands the envelope out to him whilst taking a step closer herself, he doesn't take it.

"You can have this back, thank you, but I won't be needing it." There's stuff to talk about sure, hell there's so much that needs ironing out but right now it's just him, it's her, it's them.

"I thought First class may be more appealing to you, and weren't you hosting some shindig.."

"Are you asking me to choose between this, _you, _and.."

"What would you say?" Without a blink he's in front of her, a quake of the lips and they would be brushing together, noses rubbing. His voice is rough and needy, raw. They're gazes bore into each other, marking territory and claim staking. The card falls from her light grasp and drifts to the gravel by their feet, her foot gently rubbing against his and her hands now empty grabbing onto his broad heavy shoulders for balance.

The words are left unspoken, un-needed between them as the she leans in and closes the gap.

_You..always you.._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N That's a wrap on this Fic now guys, It started off as a little one shot based on spoilers and rumours and I was truly touched by the amount of views and alerts and reviews for being my first published piece so I continued it for you. Though it's now gone a little AU. Hope you enjoy and keep a look out for my future stuff. Thankyou **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the characters, TV shows/movies, lyrics or script mentioned. **

**Rating: T **

Always You Part 3

"Yeah I know mom, I-I'm sorry I, yes I understand.." She shakes her head slowly with a deep sigh, rolling her eyes and pressing her free hand to her head. She feels the deep rumble of a chuckle vibrating from his chest on her back. She tilts her head back slightly so her hair is falling graciously on to his shoulder. He takes her left hand from on top of her head and kisses the palm, cradling her fingers in his.

"Yeah ok Mom, ok I'll be back soon, well I'll be back at school soon..I what? No It's not Tyl…" She feels the low growl bubbling up his throat before she hears it. She feels him stiffen and his hand freezes from where it was gently playing with her blonde curls, his fingers entwining around the golden waves.

"Mom I'll call you when I'm back at school, bye, I love you." She hangs up quickly, fifteen minutes of Sheriff Forbes repeating the same things is more than enough and it looked like she has some damage control to do now. She puts the phone down on the bed beside her and sits still and quietly, listening to steady, deep breathing between the two of them, and the sounds of New Orleans at night below outside the window. The house is empty, Rebecca and Elijah had found somewhere else obviously more important to be, Hayley left with them. Over the past couple days she's been here, Caroline was told briefly small bits and pieces of the on-goings around the mansion and the city. There were still so many questions hanging between the two of them, but none were asked, this time was sacred and everybody around them obviously had a death wish in the shape of Klaus if they didn't understand. _She was here._

"You can't expect for me just to up and leave with no explanation and for people not to think that I'm with hi…"

"I know"

His hand starts to slowly move again, gently caressing her hair, his other hand grasps tightly onto her left one, his thumbs skims over the fourth finger possessively. _Can he? Will he? _She relaxes and lets go of the breath she didn't know she was holding as she slowly starts to turn in his arms so that she's resting on her side between his open bent legs. His jeans feel rough but comforting on her skin as she rests her cheek on his knee, he shifts position with her and slumps down on the bed slightly. She tilts her head so that she's facing him, their eyes meet and for a split second she forgets why she ever second guessed this as she finds herself lost in his blue gaze. He can see she's tense and doesn't know what he can say or do differently, he's trying but he is who he is. He offers her his boyish grin, all teeth and dimples, the one that's just for her, _it's all for her, always. _She melts at the sight, she can't help it. He's so peaceful like this, he's not that person who everybody assumes he is, he's the person that she's always known he is but has always refused to let herself believe it. He's the one who has saved her life more than once, the one who always seem to just be there no questions asked, _he's hers. _After a few beats of silence, he caresses her cheek with the softest of brushes of his fingertips, and tilts his head downwards, he needs her to trust and believe and be patient, and just be with him.

"Caroline you should know Tyler was here, he came for me..he failed at his task obviously but god loves a trier eh?" He smirks but relents quickly as she tries to sit up, her mouth falling open, he stops her from moving any further with a gentle but steady hand placed on her shoulder. "He's not here now, I don't know where he's hiding, believe me I wish I knew..I- I just wanted you to know that he was around, I don't particularly want to talk about him but you deserve to know, and.." He takes a deep breath and brushes a stray hair from her forehead. "When there's a beginning, It should be built with trust and sincerity and..and" He's cut off by a sudden choking sensation in his throat, his palms are sweating and lips dry. He's aware of what he's doing, what he's saying. He's offering himself up to her, bare and open. He's allowing her into the icy depths of the chamber he keeps his heart hidden behind. It's easier to hurt than being hurt. _Can he do this? Can he do this for her?_

She stares back with the brightest eyes he's ever seen, her features soft and un-judging, she's accepting him, she's allowing him to be himself, she's waiting.. _finally. _She's mesmerised by his words, he always has this effect on her, no matter how awful he can choose to be or then do a full 360 degree turn and be completely charming, his words always come from somewhere deep within, his true age showing and wisdom pouring from his beautifully clever yet troubled mind and the truth and vulnerability shining through the betrayal in his eyes. She pulls herself to her knees and sits before him, face inches from his but head tilted downward ever so slightly , she doesn't want to scare him. Like a child confessing to stealing a lollipop, he needs space, he needs time, he needs to be given the opportunity to speak the truth, his own words un-rushed.

"Thank you for telling me about him." Her voice is a soft whisper, and her smile lights up her face. Her voice is the beacon of light that pulls him from the darkness of the direction his thoughts were headed in. He waits for the 'but' or the 'however' or her moving away and getting up from their embrace. It doesn't come. She's here, she's moved closer to him, facing him completely, un-hiding, she's waiting for him, _she's his finally, she always was but now she's accepting it. _

"The schools here in New Orleans are highly recommended.." he's cut off by the playful, songbird tune of her giggle, _he'll spend forever trying to be the reason for that sound. _Typical Klaus taking the conversation into a completely ridiculous direction, she shakes her head and rolls her eyes at him, biting her lip softly whilst trying not to laugh anymore. He pulls her lip free the bite with his thumb so achingly slow and gentle, whilst he bends his head down and their eyes connect once more. "You most definitely wouldn't have to pay rent for a dorm.."

"What about Elena? A-and Bonnie?" She's laughing lightly again, as his finger skirts up to the curve of her nose and his free hand grips the back of her neck, his fingers dancing teasingly over her skin.

"Well we'd have to get a bigger bed…uugghh" He's stopped by the slap on his chest, her fingers are smooth and welcoming over the light spatter of hair that is peeking through the V in his shirt. He's pushed back into the headrest as she settles on top of him, her hands resting either side of his head, their giggles mingling nicely together in the quiet of the room. He knows that there is more to this, he knows that everything is not going to be easy and lazy Sundays, he has a kingdom to take back and loyalty needs to be put back in place, but he can do that with her, he can make room for her, she can be there with him, _his queen. _She's knows that he's playing, he knows it too, she'll leave again in a day or so, back to college, but she'll return, _she's always come back now. _She loves this about him, how he is with her, the beast slowly but surely tamed by the beauty. And she loves the 'We' he used in the previous sentence, but she'll not share that information, _yet. _

"D-didn't you, um say something about a ball your holding in the French Quarter in a few weeks?" She clears her throat and waits for his answer, he knows what she's really asking.

"Oh it's imperative that you attend, I mean what sort of 'Power Couples' themed dance would it be with only one half of the hosting party in attendance?" His grin was simply devilish, but his eyes were soft and shy.

"And you'll have my costume?"

"You'll find it in that closet over there" He nods his head slightly to the corner of the room where the antique dresser stands proudly to assert his point, then tilts his chin up and closer to hers.

"And you'll be waiting for me, you'll be by my side as my almighty powerful other half?" Her teasing grin is wiped off with his lips, stealing the words from her tongue and answering all further questions. She goes with him, a decision made as quickly and easy as breathing, she gives herself over to him as his lips slide over her jaw and cheek, peppering light kisses up to her ear as he pulls her impossibly closer to his chest. His breath hot, ghosting over the shell of her ear onto her neck, he resists the urge to flip them over. She's his, there's no doubt about it and everybody WILL know and understand that, his possessiveness is something he cannot and will not try to control, especially with her. But right now dominance is not needed, she knows she's protected by the boldness of his chest, broad of his shoulders and expanse of his biceps, she knows her body will always be sheltered within his, literally or physically.

"Always Caroline..I.." His words are a broken whisper in her ear, rough and raw, he moves his lips wordlessly for a few seconds, her fingers curl in his dirty blonde messy mop of hair whilst her breath catches in her throat.

"I love you..."

"I know, I always did"

"Always?"

"Always…and I love you back"

…_It always was you and always is…_

In two Saturdays time Caroline will find a beautiful pale golden gown, with matching gloves and shoes, the skirt of the dress full and shimmering with rivets draped and hanging gloriously. A golden head band will sit on the dressing table accompanied by a single red rose in a clear glass cylinder and she'll find, _him, _waiting for her on the other side of the room. He'll be wearing a coat tailored beautifully, royal blue with a gold trim, hanging down past his thighs with a tail at the back. _He'll be there always, for who could ever learn to love a beast?...She did!_

_Fin…_


End file.
